icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/iCarly Blog Day 3-2:iShare With You MY Excitement for iBalls
Lately, all of I've been seeing in the activity feed are blogs about a certain incident we all know about. I will be honest I considered that person a friend and I also vented about to my husband and on Twitter without mentioning her name. Because I truly felt sad for her and emotional about the situation. I totally understand people need and have the right to freedom of speech to say what they have to say/feel. Not gonna knock anyone for that. I vented too. Apart from the very little comments and posts about new episodes and very few blogs relating to fun game blogs and the show itself. The following days since the incident have had nothing to do with iCarly. To me, that is sad because this is iCarly wiki not the drama wiki. This is my 2nd blog of the day and my 3rd day in writing blogs until the focus of this wiki is back on the show. In fact, you know what I challenge you all to write a speculation blog or a song review or a game related to iCarly. I think I know a couple people that will agree with Valerie and EpicFork. Let me ask you guys a few questions Do you like my blogs and other users' blogs relating to iCarly/games? (Show of comments Jess has this really funny GIF blog) Shamelessly promoting your blog Jess! I already gave you my speculation, which turned out to be right. But what do you guys expect to see? How many of you guys agree with me and want the focus to be on iCarly? Plus how many of you are excited for iBalls tomorrow. (Imitating Sam) Whaaat? Shut yo mouths! You're not?! Well let me give you a little show-and-tell of my excitement. Expectations *Hilarity *Crazy antics from T-Bo and Mrs. Benson *Sam interacting with Baggels will make me LOL *People bumping into stuff because they can't see *Mrs. Benson has a date with a guy that has a creepy big smile *Spencer making his assistant Marty do crazy things. *It's like I expect Sam and Freddie to go back together in this one, but I expect some Seddie funny moments with Carly going to Yakima. I always watch for the comedy, it makes the episode a heck of a lot better. *Random angry mob, which may very well be three words hi-lari-ous. Crazy Captions If you think up, you can come up with a better one. Go right ahead. Have fun! Or if ya know you wanna use a different photo. Just post it into comments. Tumblr lxcf76wmFW1qesmejo2 250.gif|Freddie:(Puppy dog pout) Please Sam Sam: Eh Ok 357712995iballs.jpg|Look how much fun having. Like my smile? Samsquirtib.jpg|Introducing my better co-host Baggels! Gibseddieiballs2.jpg|What is going on here T-Bo? Freddieiballs.jpg|Holy hotness Batman! That Freddie Benson sure is looking foine! Camiballs4.jpg|She's Back from Yak AfuGLllCQAARFgj.jpg|Spencer (singing off-key) I can see clearly now the blur is gone Category:Blog posts